This contract shall provide logistical support and meeting management services, implementation and follow-up for meetings and workshops, on-site support for the meetings and workshops, design and preparation of presentation materials (slides, prints, posters, etc.) for the meetings and workshops, preparation of meeting and workshop registration packets, and transcription of meetings as needed.